The Gift of a Life Time
by g33k3db34r
Summary: Jump city has finally set into a routine after the incident with Slade and Terra, but now a stranger is in town and ressurects Terra! What does he want! The first in my Daremo oni fanfics!
1. Chapter 1

Not many words can describe Jump City on a Saturday. Children sit at home watching Saturday morning cartoons while the parents drink their coffee and read their paper. Businesses slowly open for the Saturday rush and Titan Tower is still noisy.

Beast Boy and Cyborg performed their morning argument as always over tofu waffles and bacon, thus acting as an alarm clock to wake Starfire and to tell Robin and Raven to go ahead and come out. Though it seemed like just another Saturday to the Titans it would soon take a turn.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Daremo changed gears and opened the throttle on the Ninja he was currently riding. All signs had pointed to Jump City. That would be where the Knoctern Lights would strike next, and Daremo would be ready. They couldn't keep running forever. They wanted the demon and now they have him… on their tails.

TTTTTTTTTT

Robin just finished the training course that him and Cyborg had just finished upgrading. Robin wanted the team to be prepaired for ANYTHING, and this was just one step closer.

"Cyborg, increase the amount of laser shots and randomize them in part 3. And while your at it, throw in a few more mines in part 6," Robin said as he toweled off, making sure his mask stayed on. Robins face was a teenage girls dream. They can only imagine whats underneath it, for only three people alive know what his real face looks like, but they, having their own superhero status, know what it is like to want secrets kept. Robin threw the towel into the bin by the door and walked out. OF course, Robin, being a teenage boy also thinks about girls. Or just one for his case. A flame haired beauty by the name of Koriand'r or better known as Starfire. She was his exact opposite, yet he would go to hell and back for her.

Starfire, on the other hand, was clueless to how Robin felt, and to how she felt. As it was now she was sitting watching beast boy play his game, but without actually seeing him. What she truly saw was what robins face looked liked without the mask in her dreams.

In the corner of the room sat Raven reading an ancient copy of Dante's Inferno. She knew of course that something was going to happen soon. Every time she sits down with a book something happens and she ends up not reading it. Sure Enough as soon as she began to read, the alarm went off.

Robin burst into the room with Cyborg close behind.

"Titans, Trouble! There's a robbery in progress at the bank. Let's Go!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Daremo Put the kickstand down and got off the bike. It was the first bank he could find in Jump City, and he really needed some cash. He walked in and pulled his sunglasses off. He looked around as he put them in his breast pock of the black duster he was wearing. Underneath the duster was black jeans a gun holster and a black long-sleeved shirt. He was told as a child that black was the color that the mourning ones wore to symbolize their grief over a lost one. It was tradition, and he will be damned if he broke tradition. He shifted the contact in his left eye as he moved forward. He hated those damn contacts but it was contacts or always wear shades to prevent someone from seeing his eyes. He sighed as he finally got it back into place. His mind began to wander back to Lily, his dead fiancé. He could still so clearly see her smile, smell her shampoo and hear her voice as she laughed. He was brought away from those precious memories as he heard a commotion up front.

"Every get down this is a robbery!"

"Kuso!" daremo cursed.

The Titans rushed to the Jump City Bank. Robin was the first there but the site that greeted his eyes was horrific. There were two bodies on the ground, bloody and still. And a third was being held up by a strange white-haired man wearing all black Robin ran forward and heard what was being said.

"You work for the Knocterns. I Recognize the tattoo. Now tell me why the robbery and where is Loki!" Said the white haired man. The robber stammered out, "I was told by a man Named Puck to rob the bank. I don't know who Loki is, please. Mercy!"

Robin chose this moment to intervine as the rest of the titans came closer. "Put him down!"

The white haired man looked at robin. "We are oft to blame in this, 'Tis too much proved that with devotion's visage And pious action we do sugar o'er The devil himself."

The robber stammered out, "What does that mean?"

"Spare the rod-" The white haired man hit the robber, knocking him unconscious, "spoil the child." Robin suddenly said, "Who are you? Why did you do that?"

The white haired man stood up from his task of tieing the hands of the robber. "I am Daremo Oni, and to make it easier to tie him up. Surely you should know this." Robin's face grew red as Cyborg stepped forward. "I recognize you man. Your that gangsta from Knoctern Lights. They said you died a month ago."

"As you can see I am alive and well."

"I also know who else they killed. They killed Li-" Daremo rushed forward and hit Cyborg in the chest causing him to fall down silently mouthing 'ow'. "Never say her name! you are not that worthy!" he hissed. With that Daremo turned away from the stunned group of titans. As he walked away he called over his shoulder, " I'll Be in town for a bit. I shall handle things for a bit. Y'all kids can take a vacation. Or in Shorty's case, learn something." Daremo got on his bike and drove off leave a pissed off Boy wonder and a stunned group of teen heroes.

TTTTTTTTT

Back at Titan Tower Robin paced. Cyborg had just found all information on this Daremo guy and everyone was waiting for cyborg to come into the living room. Robin sighed and sat down as the door opened and cyborg walked in.

"Ok I got all I could. Daremo Oni, which is not his real name, was a top notch assassin for the gang Knoctern Lights. This was no ordinary gang. They span the Entire USA and are run by a guy who goes by Loki. A year ago he stopped killing for them and was married to a Lilliane O'Shaugnessy. But a month ago there was an attack on their property. Cops say it was just a gang fight kinda thing. But the amount of bodies was too unreal for that. The body count was 68 dead. Among those found dead was the body of Lilliane but the strange thing was, she was arranged. Her eyes were closed and her arms folded. In her one hand was a necklace with a ring. The rest of the bodies could not be Identified due to the fact that they were literally torn apart. Every piece of them. Heads were found crushed. But they all had the Knoctern lights tattoo, a head of a lamp post against a sunset."

Robin piped up with "so do you have anything else?"

"Yeah. His name came up on a translation web site. It means nobody's demon, in Japanese. And one more thing. I searched the police private sites and found that in the past month the arrests of Knoctern's members have gone up 300, and the bodies found dead jumped to over 1000. This is a vendetta. We have to stop him."

TTTTTTTT

Beast boy perked up as robin and cyborg began to talk about ways to bring daremo down. Beast boy got up and left. He got in the elevator and hit the button for the roof.

TTTTTTTTT

Raven looked up from her book as Beast boy stood up and left. She only glanced at him before going back to her book, but the it hit her. An intense sense of sadness and anger, along with determination. Raven let out a sob as tears fell. She couldn't help it the sadness was so overwhelming and before she passed out she heard two different names. _Lily… Terra…_

_TTTTTTTT_

Beast boy got to the roof and sniffed. He remembered the scent from Daremo. Beast Boy caught it on a stray breeze and lept off the roof, transforming into a small osprey, following the scent.

TTTTTTT

Robin turned from cyborg when he heard Starfire Cry out, "Robin help! Raven has done the passing of out!"

Raven woke some time later with a groan. Robin was instantly at her side along with Cyborg. "Raven, What happened?" asked robin. Raven wiped her eyes and said, "I was hit with a powerful sense of emotion, so powerful it knocked me out. I have bad news." Robin turned away from the computer he was at and looked at her. "What bad news?"

"Beast boy left to go to Daremo."

TTTTTTTT

Daremo was smoking a cigarette by the bay, watching as the sun set over the ocean. He often remembered the time he and Lily had gone to the beach. Daremo smiled as he remembered how shy Lily was, showing him her new bathing suit. But this reverie was interrupted by someone walking up. He turned around and saw the green-skinned one from the titans.

Beast boy walked up to Daremo's side and looked at the sunset. "Terra loved sunsets." Daremo sighed, letting out a cloud of nicotine and tar. "So did Lily." Beast boy looked at Daremo and said, "Robin wants to stop you for what you have been doing lately."

"You mean killing the Knoctern Lights?"

"yeah. But I have an offer for you."

"What is it?"

Beast Boy's eyes hardened. "Help me kill slade, and I will help you with killing the Knoctern Lights."

Daremo's eyes widened. "Did you just say Slade?"

"Yeah."

"Slade was second in command of the Knoctern Lights until he just left. It seems we have the same mission."

"Can I show you Terra first?"

"Yes. If you want to."

Ten minutes later they were standing before Terra.

"That is her? Y'all must have really loved her to make a statue for her."

"That is not just a statue. That IS Terra. She had the power to control the earth, as in dirt. She turned into this when she tried to save my life."

Daremo took the last puff on his cigarette. "What would you do if I said I could fix that?"

"Anything you say."

"Call the rest of your team, now."

Half an hour later the rest of the Titans were there. Robin burst out with a tirade immediately. "what are you thinking Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy looked at Robin with tearful eyes. Starfire floated forward. "Why are you crying, Beast boy?"

"Because I just heard the best news of my life."

"What's that, Beast Boy?"

"Ask him." Beast Boy pointed to the statue behind the group, where Daremo was standing. Robin ran and kicked at him… only to have his foot grabbed in mid-flight. The next thing he knew was that he was flying towards the group. He connected with cyborgs chest and fell. Raven stepped forward and asked, "What is this news that has Beast Boy acting like this?"

"I told him I could revive this Terra."

Robin stood up, rubbing his chin. "Why would you lie to Beast Boy like that?"

"You think that I was lieing?"

"Yes."

"How about a little wager?"

"Name it!"

"If I am lieing, I will turn my self in to you, allowing y'all the credit for my capture."

"and if you do?"

"You help me with what I need to do here, on my terms."

Robin looked at Beast Boy and said, "Deal."

Daremo gave a small watery smile and looked at Starfire pointed. "Would you make the same deal so easily if it was her there instead of this Terra?"

Robin seized up and looked and Starfire. Robin asked in a quiet voice, "How did you know?"

"Little things such as how you look at each other. Stand Back"

Daremo faced the statue and his hands became a blur as he marked strange sigils into the air. Then he suddenly stopped and hit the statue. He then walked away as beast boy walked forward. As they met in the middle, Daremo clapped his shoulder and said something to him. Robin was red in the face by this time. "You lied Daremo. Get back here!"

Daremo stopped and turned slightly. "Look behind you." Robin turned as he heard someone sobbing and a female voice talking. Robin gasped when he saw what was there. Terra was alive and well, holding Beast Boys sobbing form…


	2. Chapter 2

The Titan's headed back to titans tower with heavy thoughts and light hearts. When they all got to the tower, Robin went to the training room while Beast Boy and Terra went to Terra's room. Cyborg and Starfire began to follow, but Raven held them back. "Let him have some time with her. He needs it."

Beast boy put in the code to get into Terra's room. "After you had died, I locked everyone out of this room. I would come in here some times, because it still felt like you. I thought you would like it. I didn't change anything. This was how you had left it."

Terra walked in and sat on the bed as Beast Boy was talking. He was right: the room was exactly how she had left it; including the dirty laundry in the corner - she smiled at that. Beast boy sat down next to her and looked at her. Terra looked at him and asked, "You really do love me don't you?"

Beast boy looked her directly in the eyes and said, "With all my heart and plus some." Terra blushed and leaned onto Beastboy. He just put his arm around her and hugged her as it began to rain outside.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Daremo looked at the rain outside his motel room. It seemed like the rain was always following him since Lily's death. Rain was her favorite weather. Daremo pulled the curtain shut and turned away from the window. He got a lead on Slade's old base. Puck may be running things out of there. He pulled on his duster and pushed some of his hair to back behind his ear. He can hear relatively well enough to not need the contacts and just wear the shades from now on. He turned out the lights and walked out the door. It was time for him to say, "Hi," to Puck.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin was reading the morning paper, eating the sandwich he had left in the refrigerator the night before in the living room, when Starfire and Raven walked in talking. He simply just barely looked at them before turning his attention back to the paper. It seemed that there was a fire at the old warehouse that Slade had occupied at one point in time. Bodies were found, but no leading clues were cited, and it was being called an, "accident." Robin put down the newspaper and stood up, the sandwich now finished. He walked to the fridge as Cyborg walked in, with Beast Boy and Terra close behind. Cyborg sat at the table stating, "We need to go out and celebrate Terra coming back." Beast Boy voiced his agreement along with Starfire. Robin finished his glass of juice and said, "Ok. There is a band playing at the new coffee place, 'The Peaceful Loch,' I think it was called. Let's go there."

Terra smiled, "It has been a while since I had some good coffee."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Daremo walked into the coffeehouse that he found. Last night was a long night. He didn't find Puck, but he at least had gotten a little information out of one of the gangsters. He needed a cup of coffee - _now_. The first thing he noticed was that the place was packed, and there was a band on stage. He sighed and adjusted his shades. He fought his way up to the counter and put in his order. While he was waiting he saw the Titans come in. they hadn't seen him yet, but that may change. He sighed, "I am just gonna sit and enjoy the show." He grabbed his coffee and went to a seat that was close to the stage.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Terra sat down as close to the stage as she could. Beastboy sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. This was all new to Terra, but she was liking it more and more. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

The band finished their song, and the crowd erupted into applause. Daremo smiled. This band was quite good.

Jacob put down his guitar and said into the microphone, "Ok this next part is where you all dance to a song. Well, not like you all have been, but a line dance this time a round. We have a special gift for all of you today. Daremo come up here!"

Daremo looked up when his name was said and he groaned. The last thing he needed was Jake messing with him, but the only way to get him to shut up was to go along. He stood up and jumped onto the stage. "What are you doing Jake?" he asked as he hugged him. Jake smiled and said, "Pissin you off my friend." Daremo sighed and picked up Jakes guitar. "This song is called, "The Freeze," originally done by Ronnie Milsap."

Terra looked up when Daremo's name was called but she began to smile when he announced the next song, "I know this song, BB - let's dance!"

_Don't _

_Tease me with your eyes_

_Or Fill my heart with lies_

_If you don't want me to_

_And say_

_Say what's on your mind_

_Just give me some kind of sign_

_To let me know what I'm supposed to do_

Terra loved this song, and Beast Boy was starting to like it more and more. Daremo had a good voice, perfect for these kinds of songs.

Daremo knew this song by heart. It was one of Lily's favorites. He closed his eyes and kept going, remembering when he had sung it to her.

_Cuz if you don't want me to, then tell me_

_It's so easy lovin you, like it should be_

_If you don't want me to, don't tease me_

_Don't tease me_

_Try to please me…_

Daremo felt the tears come to his eyes as he played the solo.

Cyborg was having the time of his life. He had never line-danced before, but damn it was fun. Beast Boy had some trouble at the beginning but now he was keeping up with Terra, who was the apparent, 'Queen of Line-Dancing.'

_The way,_

_the way you say good night  
Makes me want to stay each time  
Girl you know I'm really wanting you  
Marry-Go-Round  
You get me so high off the ground  
Now don't you go and let me down  
Girl you don't know what I'm going through  
I'm so all over you_

_Cuz if you don't want me to_

_Then tell me_

_It's so easy loving you_

_The way it should be_

_If you don't want me to_

_Don't tease me don't tease me_

_Try to please me_

_Cuz if you don't want me to_

_Then tell me_

_It's so easy loving you_

_The way it should be_

_If you don't want me to_

_Don't tease me don't tease me_

_Try to please me_

The song ended and everyone cheered. Terra fell into a laughing Beastboy's arms.

Daremo gave the guitar back to Jake and said, "I have to go. It was nice seeing you." Daremo got off the stage and waved to Jake.

By the time every one left it was well into the afternoon. And the rain began again.

Inside Titan's Tower, the alarm went off.

"Titans, Trouble!"

_**The Freeze, or, "If You Don't Want Me To," was done by Ronnie Milsap, though only lyrics and rarely chords and tabs can be found. I have yet to find the mp3 of it, but there are covers out there done by other bands. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to take this moment to say thanks to a wonderful girl, Loveatfirstterra, who is graceful enough to edit for me and put up the boatload of mistakes that I make. Thanks, girl. Also Daremo is a Character from a script that I am writing for a movie and a game that is currently in progress. For more information, visit myspace .com/knoctern or email knoctern yahoo .com thanks go out to the Icyfire team for that. Enjoy the story.**

Daremo loved how he could get a CB radio and Police scanners at pawn shops. It was both that had alerted him to another robbery, except this one was at a warehouse containing weapons and 'classified materials.' This was the work of the Lights and Daremo knew it. He couldn't begin to count the times he had to 'pave' a way into one in the past. Daremo pressed the button on the side of his helmet. "Breaker, Breaker, this is the Roadside Ghost, what was the twenty on that warehouse? Over."

"Hey there Ghosty, this is the Squealing Swine on south I-95. That twenty you're looking for is at mile marker 22 on the north-bound side. Over."

"Thanks, Squealer. 10-4."

"10-4."

Daremo grinned. This time - he may actually find Puck.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When the Titan's had finally arrived, more cops were just showing up, and the area looked like a battle field. From inside the building shouts of anger and pain could be heard along side a series of crashing noises.

"Great, now the Teen Titan's are here. Don't ya'll ever take a day off?" The police commissioner immediately Griped.

"Not right now, commissioner. What's going on?"

"It was like this when we arrived. I sent one guy in but he came out screamin' something about a demon and a lot of blood. We had to tie him down so he couldn't hurt himself."

Robin frowned. Daremo was definitely in there, and it also sounded like he was over doing it. Thus he gave his battle cry, "Titans, Go!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy knocked down the door as a gorilla, and he was the first to see the wreckage. All the blood, all the gore, all the body parts. He vomited as the rest of the Titan's ran in behind him. Starfire began to cry as she looked around. "Who would do this, Robin?" She asked.

Robin could only answer with, "I don't know, Starfire." A crash to the left grabbed their attention, and they ran towards that side of the warehouse. Before they got there, a wall exploded and Daremo landed on Robin for a mere second before jumping off and back through the wall. Robin got up and followed Beast Boy and the others into the room. It was there that they saw Daremo fight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Daremo, for all intents and purposes, was having fun. He hadn't had a fight like this for a while. This guy was a superb fighter, despite the weird gray costume with a red X all over it. Daremo faked a punch and kicked, cause them to fly a way from each other. Daremo smiled and ran back. Red X fought for all he was worth but it was so obvious that this guy was PLAYING with him. Red X brought out a gun and fired at Daremo, who took each and every hit. Daremo dimly heard his named being called as he took a step back less he fall. Daremo looked up and grinned. "So you DO want to play." Daremo began to laugh and he took off his shades and put them in his breast pocket on the duster. Red X looked into Daremo's eyes and froze. Daremo's grin grew even wider as he took a step forward. He grabbed Red X's throat as X began to scream.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Daremo was better that him. Better than Batman even. As Daremo fought Robin saw two sheaths attached to his left leg and the small of his back. Robin briefly wondered why he wasn't using them before a chill ran down his back. Robin licked his lips and whispered, "Somebody check the arms and necks of what bodies you can find."

"Don't bother. They are all part of the Knoctern Lights. There are two policemen dead but Daremo didn't touch them." Beast Boy choked out.

Terra looked at Beast Boy and asked, "How do you know?"

Beast boy looked and her with eyes full of both love and hate. Love for her, and hate for Slade. "Because what Daremo did to the gangsters is what I plan to do to Slade."

It was then that Raven felt chills go down her back. The last time she had felt something like that was when she was using her demonic powers or somebody else was using theirs. She looked at Daremo and asked no one in particular, "Why did he take his sunglasses off now?" Then Red X's screams stole everyone's attention. Terra grabbed onto Beast Boy as Daremo's laugh reached them. Cyborg stood watching, recording every detail for later use. He wanted to know exactly how this guy worked and reviewing this may help.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Daremo grabbed Red X's neck with one hand and his jaw with the other. "Before I rip your head off, I want to know where Slade is. Now."

Red X stammered, "Caves to the north of the city. The tunnels honeycomb beneath the city for miles. He uses it to get around. Please don't kill me," Red X began to cry. Daremo snorted and threw him right through the wall, and right into the SWAT team about to come in. Before Daremo turned around he put his shades back on, and Raven felt the demonic energy diminish. He walked towards the Titans, and stopped when he got to Beast Boy. He bent down and whispered into his ear, "Take her out and have fun I can take care of the rest of the team here. Just take her and go." As Daremo was talking he slipped a wad of cash and a small brochure into Beast Boy's suit. "The money and tickets are our secret." With that Daremo stood and walked out. Raven was quick to stop him with a burst of her energy at his feet. He stopped and looked at her and asked, "What now?"

"How do you have demonic powers?"

Daremo smiled, "Secrets are meant to be kept secret, Rae. Laters."

Raven growled as Daremo walked out of the warehouse. Nobody was allowed to call her 'Rae', but then again, there was something about the way he said it that made her blush, but also made her want to cry.

She let a small smile come through as she looked at the ground, but then she noticed it. Blood. A lot of, exactly where Daremo was standing….


	4. Chapter 4

"Goddamn, this hurts!" cursed Daremo as he bandaged his chest. For all that he was and could do, he couldn't heal any quicker than a normal person. He hissed as he began on his shoulder. The one good part that comes from all of this is that at least one person was having fun and was with the one they love.

Daremo tied the dressing as he stood up. Time to see if he did it right. Daremo ran through a simple kata quickly. As he did so, some of the wounds reopened but for the most part it was satisfactory. He went to the kitchen of his little room and got a bottle down from above the fridge. He opened it, the potent smell of whiskey flowing out. He poured himself a full glass and downed it all. After he had finished two cups, he heard something on the scanner radio he had in his room. He put the glass down next to his picture of him and Lily, and slid into his shirt and duster. While tucking a strand of his snow-white hair behind his ear, he walked out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Once again as the Titans ran into the bank, they heard screams of pain and garbled words. Cyborg immediately muttered, "Daremo." Each Titan slowed to a cautious walk. They slowly entered the large back safe where the more priceless objects were held. As they entered, all they saw were people on the ground screaming, but no blood or even scratches on them. It was Terra that noticed it first.

"Hey, Guys? What's this green stuff?"

Robin looked over and paled, "It's Scarecrow's fear gas. Nobody breathe it." As Robin finished speaking a maniacal laughter could be heard echoing around.

"You are right my boy, how nice that you could remember it." The Titans spun around and charged. Scarecrow laughed as he threw his gas-bombs at the titans.

But they never hit.

Daremo, having just arrived, had grabbed them in mid-air and threw them back at Scarecrow. "Cheap tricks, but nice thinking Straw for Brains." Scarecrow coughed and laughed.

"At last we meet. Loki told me about you. The Ghost Demon with no master. He said your name was Daremo if I remember right. Tell me what do you fear?" Scarecrow threw a handful of the gas bombs at Daremo's feet and the Titans again charged, avoiding the gas cloud that Daremo was in. but through the battle cries and laughter a growling could be heard, along with a low undercurrent of laughter. The cloud dissipated to show Daremo on his knees. "What I fear, Scarecrow, has already come to past, and it haunts me always. What did you think the gas was going to do to me?"

Scarecrow blinked and stammered, "B-b-b-but it should have worked. You should be crippled with the visions of her death!"

"Aww, too bad it didn't work the way you wanted it to. Now it's my turn." Daremo stood up and turned towards the Titans. "Close your eyes, Titans, and don't open until I say." Hearing this, the Titans, except for Raven, closed their eyes and in fear, Scarecrow did the same. Daremo took off his sunglasses, and for the first time Raven saw his eyes - she froze with fear. His right eye was completely black, all of it. And the left was the worst. It was just like the right one except that there was a red rectangle in it that was pulsing. Raven also felt his demonic aura grow and saw that it was centered at his eyes.

Daremo walked up to Scarecrow, "Tell me where Loki is."

"Never."

Daremo put his hands around Scarecrow's throat and his eyes popped open. Scarecrow began to shake with fear and tears began to run down his face. Daremo asked again, "Where is Loki?"

"I don't know!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"Tell me or I will start taking off body parts."

"I DON'T KNOW! He called Slade and told me and Slade what to do. He also told us to expect you here. That's all I know!" With that Scarecrow broke down sobbing. Daremo snorted and performed one rune and activated it. Scarecrow soiled himself and began to scream for all he was worth.

Daremo dropped him, "Well Raven did you like the show?" Raven gasped. Daremo put on his shades and the demonic Aura dissipated along with what fear Raven had left in her.

She whispered, "Your like me in a way, aren't you?"

Daremo walked up to her and said, "Yes, in a way. The rest of you can open your eyes now."

The Titans slowly opened their eyes and Robin walked up to Daremo, "What are you thinking? Just barging in like that!"

Daremo stood as Robin went on, not really listening, until he had stopped and asked, "May I live with y'all. It may be better for you."

Robin exploded with, "WHAT!"

Which was immediately followed by Raven's, "Yes."

The rest of the Titans stared at Raven as she turned and floated out the door - Daremo followed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A couple hours later, everyone was back at Titan's Tower. Robin stopped Daremo at the living room and said, "I don't know why Raven said yes, because with Terra back, we have no more rooms open."

"That's a lie"

"WHAT?" Robins shout had called the other Titan's to the living room also. "What do you mean I'm lying?"

"You lead the Titans and you don't even know?"

"You tell me."

"It's not my place to say. Ask the others who are behind you."

Robin turned around and asked, "Well? Do we have a room open?"

Beast Boy and Terra blushed and begin to stammer, "Well, yea we do."

Robin looked at them and veins began to appear on his head. "Whoa Robin, let me explain. Its not what you think." Beast Boy said as he stepped in front of Terra. Robin looked as if was going to attack them, but then he turned and left. Beast boy snorted and turned saying, "Thanks a lot Dar- Hey! Where did he go?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Daremo stepped out on the roof. It was 7:10 pm and the sun was going to set soon. He never missed a sunset if he could. Lily loved them and it was just one more way he could grieve for her. He found a quiet corner facing the sun and opened the bag he had with him. He brought out a cup and a bottle of Jack Daniels. The way Daremo figured, he was going to die anyways and without lily here, he could try and drink her away, but despite numerous attempts, had always failed. But as he was taught as a child it never hurts to try. He downed the first cup and was halfway through the second when the sun touched the horizon.

Raven was mad. With her powers she should be able to sense everyone in the tower and be able to tell how the felt at the same time, but she could not find Daremo. She was reduced to walking around looking for him. Beast Boy was cleaning out his room being how he slept with Terra most nights andRaven could tell that it was just sleeping, no sex, because she would have sensed the emotions that came with the act.

She had made her way through all the rooms, which meant he had to be on the roof. She summoned her powers and began to slide onto the roof, but as soon as her head cleared the portal, she was grabbed and pulled out, then thrust against a wall, her head hitting it painfully. She looked and saw Daremo's face, twisted in anger, but as soon as he realized it was Raven he let her go and caught her as she fell. He set her down with a sorry and she realized how BIG he was compared to her. He had to be at least six-foot-three while she was only five-foot-two. He sat down at his spot again, marked by an empty cup and a liquor bottle with a swig or two left in it. He brought it to his mouth and said, "What do you want Rae?" before taking a swig.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to forget."

"Forget what?"

"Her." Raven visibly flinched. She should not have brought it up. "How much have you had of that bottle?"

Daremo finished it off and muttered, "Not enough. I still remember." He faced the sun once more as Raven sat beside him. "Remember what?"

"What happened to her."

"What did happen to her?"

"You can read minds, so read mine. Before I'm sober though," Daremo whispered as he laid back. The sun had set by now. Raven frowned and said, "Are you sure? Trigon might-"

"Trigon won't do shit to me after what I had done to him." Daremo growled. Raven flinched and grasped her powers before slipping into Daremo's mind…


	5. Chapter 5

Raven slide into Daremo's mind, and almost screamed. But what she thought was her father looking at her was a map with his picture on it. Raven took a step forward before a feeling like something was rubbing on her feet caught her attention. She slowly looked down and saw a small kitten, purring while rubbing itself on her ankles. It was then she heard a feminine voice call out, "Socks!! Socks, Where are you?" before the speaker turned the corner and came face to face with Raven, and screamed. Raven took a step back and lifted her hands into the air, while saying, "Who are you?" The Speaker who was a Red-head with hair to her shoulders and green eyes said, "I am Lily. Who are you?"

Raven put her hands down before answering, "My name is Raven. Daremo invited me into here."

"Oh. You asked about me when he was drunk, huh? Ever since I died he became a drunkard with a vendetta. Stupid asshole. He took the name Daremo again?"

"Yes. What can you tell me about him?"

"That he is the worlds BIGGEST BABY!!!! Sorry…. He makes me so mad some times."

"so you live in his head?"

"no. I am a manifestation of his memories and expectations of me."

Raven looked confused as she asked, "What do you mean by manifestation? your like a ghost in his mind?"

Lily frowned, "If you put it very basicly. The closest thing you would understand me as is one of your emotions in your mind."

"Wait, you know about that?"

"You really are young aren't you. You are in his mind, he knows everything you do. He can see every memory you hold, plus a few you cant remember."

"how?"

"You're in HIS mind. you cant have any barriers in your own mind if you come here. But, likewise you can see all of his memories and a few he refuses to see. One thing most people don't know is that a select few can use more than the normal ten percent of their brain. In that same sense, Most people, not knowing they could, lose the potential they did have."

"So what does this have to do with what is going on now?"

Lily smiled, "Everything, Rae. For what you stand in is the supposed inactive ninety percent of John's brain."

"John? Who's John?"

Lily frowned, "John is the real name of the jackass we are standing in. But we should refer to him by his chosen name now. The big crybaby might whine."

"How can you mock him so knowing what he has done?"

"It's easy once you have been married to them. I was his wife when i died. One thing he knew that nobody else did was that i was pregnant with our first child. That was one reason he is doing what he is, revenge."

"Revenge? i think he has had revenge several times over judging by the amount of kills we had found. Why doesn't he-"

"What you found is nothing compared to what was real. You would be surprised with how far the reach of the Lights went. He said he would kill every last member, and he is, but his primary target is the boss, Loki. It was Loki who killed me."

"He was asking about a Loki..."

"And now you know why. I have to go, other manifestations require my attention. Be careful. You will find a lot of creatures and people wandering around. Some are quite dangerous."

Raven frowned and answered, "I think I can take care of myself." Lily shook her head and said, "Yea, yea, the whole half- demon thing. You should still be careful. Everybody has demons. But some of those demons are worse than the others." With that Lily turned away and left, socks following her while mewling. Raven frowned as she turned towards and looked like a door. She paused before reaching out. She had been warned. Raven raised her other hand, making sure it was ready with energy, and then she opened the door. As the door swung open a brilliant light shot out before engulfing her entirely-

-and then it had dissipated, Leaving Raven in a field outside a house. She looked around before she saw Lily again, but as she went to call out, Daremo appeared. Raven shut her mouth as she saw him. But the weirdest part was he was holding Lily's hand as he lead her into a nearby house. Raven waited a little bit before following, but in her hurry she failed to notice her surroundings, missing the clothes that were strewn about, and got an eyeful of Daremo with his face in Lily's bare chest, mouth clamped on a nipple. Raven froze as the thought, '_I should not be here I should not be seeing this, _ran through her head, but it wasn't until Lily's moan that Raven phased away. When Raven opened her eyes, all she saw was a fist coming towards her. she dodged and went to retaliate, but the guy that had tried to hit her was dead, as were many more as she recognized Daremo, who was at the current moment killing what appeared to be anything that moved. His sword would cut through one man and stab another in the same move, Daremo's hand never stopping. Raven, always proud of her stomache control, couldn't help herself. The carnage was too great. She vomited. She wiped her mouth as she straightened up, but jumped when a towel was thrust in front of her face. She took the towel and turned, and found herself staring into Daremo's eyes, but they were different. the face was the same but his eyes, instead of being all black as they were, were an emerald green that rivaled Lily's. Raven gasped. Daremo chuckled and said, "I see that you are still safe, but you need to watch where you are going. Lily did not lie when she said it was dangerous. Trigon still roames in here, and while you are in here you are unprotected, though you will see him before he attacks."

"Trigon is HERE?"

"Trigon is how I got my powers, but when he tried to break our deal, I won. I control him in my mind. But my master is awakening. you need to go."

"But I need to see more." Even as she spoke she felt the world around her grow dimmer and before she knew it, she was back in her own body. She shivered in the wind, and jumped when she felt something being put on her shoulders. Daremo was awake and was apparently sober. "Its too cold for you to be out here wearing underwear and a cloak. Go back inside."

"What about you?"

"I can stand it. Go." Raven harrumphed and stood, but as she went to leave she looked back, only to see him bring out a picture. She paused before a quick "Go." was issued to her.Raven phased down, but the last thing she saw was a tear falling from daremo's green eye onto the picture below...


End file.
